starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Max Rebo
Max Rebo, whose real name was Siiruulian Phantele, was a male Ortolan who was known as a popular musician and head member of the Max Rebo Band. He was a skinny Ortolan, the youngest of five children. Biography The male Ortolan named Siiruulian Phantele was born on his species's homeworld of Orto. As he was the smallest of five younglings, his mother feared that he would waste away. As a consequence, Phantele spent his younger years in the pursuit of food. Eventually, he ended up working in a flanth house, where he payed for his dinner every night. One day, Phantele was discovered by Evar Orbus, a crowd-pleasing Letaki wailer who was on the lookout for a young talented yet exploitable entertainer. Orbus approached Phantele, promising him that he would never need to go hungry again, provided that he signed his musical services over. Phantele's constant pursuit of food told him that this was an opportunity not to be missed. Phantele signed himself over to Orbus, and on the recommendation of his new manager, changed his name to Max Rebo. Shortly after, the Max Rebo Band was formed. Rebo played the red ball organ. At some point during the Clone Wars, Rebo attended a VIP gala held by Bezz Drexx on Coruscant. He found the reception boring, however, and he spent time off to the side of the crowd, with his hands in the pockets of his tuxedo. In 3 ABY, Evar Orbus was killed by Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes, because the band came to Tatooine to take their job at the Mos Eisley Cantina. This was when Sy Snootles encouraged Rebo to take lead of the musical group. Snootles, however, discreetly controlled the band herself, letting naïve Rebo take the credit as frontman. She did this in order to avoid becoming the target of those that the band might—and most likely would—potentially anger. Snootles' plan had terrible repercussions for the band however, when Rebo signed the entire band over to Jabba Desilijic Tiure with a lifelong contract including an unlimited supply of food.And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale The band was confined to performing in Jabba's Palace, until Jabba died at the hands of Leia Organa and the Rebels.And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale After Jabba was killed, he went on tour with Sy since his other band member Droopy left to find his brothers in the desert. After Sy set off on her own, Rebo set out on his own solo career, and after many tours, joined the Rebel Alliance to entertain soldiers. He eventually left the music industry, and opened his own chain of restaurants: Max's Flanth House. He became quite rich, and finally settled on Coruscant. Appearances *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Of the Day's Annoyances: Bib Fortuna's Tale'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novelization *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Star Wars Manga: Return of the Jedi 1'' *''Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' *''Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef'' *''A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale'' *''Skin Deep: The Fat Dancer's Tale'' Ambiguously-canon appearances *''"Lapti Nek": The Music Video from Jabba's Palace'' Notes and references Category:Coruscanti Category:Entertainers Category:Males Category:Max Rebo Band members Category:New Republic individuals Category:Ortolans Category:Musicians